1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a high speed rotating motor on which a disc is seated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor provided in an optical disc drive serves to rotate a disc so that an optical pickup mechanism can read data recorded on the disk.
Meanwhile, a spindle motor according to the related art has a coupling structure that fixes a circuit board mounted on a base plate included in the spindle motor to the base plate by a sleeve holder inserted into a hole formed at the central portion of the base plate. In addition, a separate support plate is fastened to the bottom surface of the sleeve holder so that it fixedly mounts the sleeve holder.
As described above, when the sleeve holder is fixedly mounted on the base plate, a manufacturing process is complicated and separate members must be individually manufactured, thereby increasing the number of manufacturing processes and costs associated therewith.